Together Again
by ShipperWriter
Summary: The members of SG-1 come together for dinner to celebrate. Oneshot. Missing scene for what could have been the "confirmation" scene in "Stargate: Revolution", had it been produced. Jack/Sam.


**Author's Notes**: So I had this idea pop in my head while I was sick yesterday and it quickly made its way into a Word document.

**Summary**: The members of SG-1 come together for dinner to celebrate. Oneshot. Missing scene for what could have been a "confirmation" scene in "Stargate: Revolution" had it been produced. Jack/Sam.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Stargate SG-1 or any characters. Just seasons 4, 6, 7, and 8 on DVD.

* * *

At a nice restaurant in DC, Samantha Carter walked in the front doors, eyes roaming the seated patrons for a recognizable face. She saw two just as the hostess walked up to her. "I'm meeting someone, thanks," Sam said, swiftly maneuvering around the front desk to the table where Daniel Jackson and Teal'c sat.

Despite their day jobs, they cleaned up nice. Both wore suit jackets, button up shirts, and matching slacks. Teal'c's forehead tattoo was covered by a dark beret, which Sam had to admit, made him look pretty good.

She smiled as she tapped the archeologist on the shoulder. "Is this seat taken?"

"Sam!" Daniel cried, standing to give her a hug.

She grinned and hugged him back.

Then Teal'c stood and did his customary half-bow. "Colonel Carter."

"Teal'c," she chided, tilting her head.

He smiled, then opened his arms as well. "I am pleased to see you. It has been too long since our last meal."

"Indeed," Sam replied excitedly, sitting down and placing the napkin in her lap.

As the men took their seats, Daniel craned his head. "Now if Jack would just show up on time."

"Is O'Neill arriving soon?"

Sam held up a hand. "Jack will be here soon. Got stuck in a late meeting at the Pentagon."

Before her hand dropped, Daniel reached out and grabbed it.

Two silver bands reflected the accent lighting above them.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. "It's official?"

"Daniel, you know full well that it's been 'official' for years. But yes, I've started wearing my ring. More people know than not. It's not something that we want – or need – to hide."

Teal'c examined the ring and gave it an approving nod. "O'Neill chose well."

"Well, it was more like he told me to make the rings indestructible—"

"Wait, you made the rings?" Daniel asked, interrupting.

She nodded. "They're made out of trinium."

"How did you manage that?"

Sam shrugged. "As the new head of the SGC will tell you, I have my ways."

"Yeah, I heard that Landry was finally retiring – wait, who's the new head of the SGC?"

"Brigadier General Samantha Carter," a voice announced from behind them, causing them all to turn.

Major General Jack O'Neill unbuttoned his blue jacket and draped it over the back of his chair, then leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem," she whispered back with a smile, then turned to the bewildered faces of their former teammates.

Teal'c, of course, was the first to respond. "Congratulations on your promotion, General Carter."

"Thanks, T," she replied, grinning.

Daniel sat slack-jawed for a second until Jack tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Danny boy, stop drooling. They don't serve dogs here."

"Yeah, sorry," he said, sitting straight in his seat. "Wow, that's … that's awesome, Sam. Congratulations."

"That's why we're having dinner. To celebrate Carter being your new boss." Jack tossed a wink at his wife and she shook her head.

"You're terrible."

"So wait, this means you're moving back to Colorado Springs?"

"Yep."

"Both of us."

"Wait, what?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Carter's promotion isn't the only thing we're celebrating. After a glorious twenty year career saving the planet, I have retired."

All of them, even Sam, gave him a doubtful glare.

"No, I actually mean it this time!"

They rolled their eyes and laughed as SG-1 enjoyed their first dinner together in a year.

_fin_.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
